


Don't Tell Anyone You Saw Me Crying

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Closest thing I will ever write to angst, Daniel is a good bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jack is gay, M/M, Short, mentions of period-typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thought he was alone in the SSR locker room so admittedly he jumped a little when he heard sniffling on the other side of the lockers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone You Saw Me Crying

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through OTP prompts on Tumblr and yeah.   
> Typed on my phone. Written in 45 minutes.

Daniel thought he was alone in the SSR locker room so admittedly he jumped a little when he heard sniffling on the other side of the lockers. He crept around the side.

"Jack?" 

Thompson was sitting on the bench in his undershirt with his head in his hands. He had tear tracks on his face and one dripped off his nose. His head snapped up, startled. 

"Oh. Hey Sousa," He wiped at his face, "I didn't know anyone else was here."

"Are...you okay?" Daniel asked cautiously. 

Jack laughed, a bitter, humorless sound. 

"No I'm not Sousa," he whispered.

Daniel hobbled closer and slid onto the bench beside Jack.

"What's wrong?" 

Jack didn't look at him. 

"I mean, you don't have to tell me," Daniel added quickly, "But you can. If something's really bothering you."

Jack took a deep, shuddering breath, his eyes closed tightly. 

"I..." He swallowed loudly, "I'm gay," He whispered miserably, fisting his hands in his hands hair again as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Daniel was quiet for a long moment. 

"...Oh."

Jack sniffled again, glancing up at Daniel with self-loathing in his eyes.

"I've been this way my whole damn life Sousa. I can't change, believe me I've tried," Jack spat bitterly. 

Daniel didn't say anything, instead he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder in an awkward attempt to be comforting. 

Jack continued, "And I'm so damn tired of having to hide it from... _everyone._ But what choice do I have?  Do you know what happens to people like me?" He buried his face in his hands again and sobbed openly.  _  
_

"Shh...shh, Jack. You're okay. You're okay," Daniel murmured, rubbing soothing circles on Jack's back. 

"Am I though?! I could be arrested! I could be put through shock therapy! I-"

Daniel grabbed Jack's face, "Jack, you  _will_ be okay. I'm the only one who knows, right? And I  _swear_ I will never tell anyone. But at least someone knows. Now you don't have to bear the weight alone, you have someone to talk to. I'm here for you, pal. Anytime you need me." 

Jack sighed, some of the tension leaving his body. 

"Thank you, Daniel, really." 

He still looked dejected, eyes devoid of emotion. At least the self-loathing was gone. Daniel felt a surge of protectiveness. He never wanted to see confident Jack Thompson looking so distraught again. He kissed Jack's forehead gently. 

"Come on, Jack, get dressed, go home, and get some rest okay?" 

Jack nodded. He stood, pulled his shirt over his head, and slung his jacked over his shoulder. He looked back at Daniel as he reached the door. 

"Sousa...don't tell anyone you saw me crying." 

Daniel's mouth turned up a little at the corner, 

"Wouldn't dream of it , Chief."


End file.
